


Green Eyed

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [195]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux has to set some jealousy boundaries. Kylo accepts.





	

“Kylo.”  


“Yes?”  


“Would you please sit down?”  


Kylo frowns. “Why?”

“…do you need a reason for every request?”  


“Don’t you?”  


Hux pinches the bridge of his nose, and breathes into his palm. “I just want to speak to you.”

“Why do I need to sit down?”  


“Because - fine! Sometimes when you stand, you… _loom_.”  


Kylo pulls back, birdlike and startled. The _loom_ goes in his confusion, breaking the tiny element of threat. Hux probably shouldn’t _enjoy_ the slight frisson of danger he sometimes feels around Kylo, and yet, here he is.

But when it’s time for a serious conversation, a little sexual intimidation isn’t appropriate.

The Knight does drop into the chair, and looks like he’s been kicked. “I don’t _mean_ to loom.”

“You do. I mean - you normally do. Around everyone else… it’s part of who you want them to think you are. It’s just that - sometimes - you forget to turn it off around me.”  


“Am I… am I a bad boyfriend?” Fear shoots through his eyes, and it’s heartbreaking.  


How could you ever _really_ be intimidated by him, if you knew him properly? You couldn’t. His posturing is all a cover over his indecision and panic. 

“No. _No_. You’re a very _good_ boyfriend, but that doesn’t mean we can’t make our relationship even better. You would rather know things I’d like, than me pretend everything is okay, wouldn’t you?”  


Glum nodding. Kylo would, and he knows. But he also knows he suffers from self-confidence issues, too.

“You can tell me when I’m doing things wrong as well. I know _I_ won’t be perfect.” Close, but not perfect. It’s hard for him, too.  


“What… do I do wrong, other than looming?”  


Hux wants more than anything to just kiss him and tell him he’s perfect, because… damn. The man’s only Human. He’s kind, and caring, and generous… and sometimes stalkery. Which is fun in _theory_ , but–

“You need to stop trying to monopolise my time. I told you, there would always be occasions when I needed to be present to manage things. And I _do_ need to supervise my direct reportees. I need to help build their confidence and abilities.”  


“I haven’t stopped you!”  


“No, you haven’t, but you _have_ been cranky when I’ve been doing appraisals. And you _have_ been trying to push people away from me socially.”  


Silence, filtered through fidgets.

“Kylo…”  


“I haven’t stopped you!”  


“No, but you have been trying to make me feel guilty for it. I have - believe it or not - amicable relationships with some of my staff. I don’t suddenly stop liking them because we’re together, and me liking them as _colleagues_ , or _personally_  doesn’t mean I love you any less.”  


“You have more friends than me.”  


It sounds a little petulant, but Hux - for once - understands the anger is born from self-frustration. “You could try to make friends with my friends, if you like. We could… socialise, if you understood you weren’t to steal my time only for yourself.”

Kylo squirms, and Hux cups his face, tilting it up.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo says. “I don’t… know how to relationship.”  


“Me either, really. But I do know it won’t work if we don’t admit what’s upsetting us.”  


“…I…”  


Hux waits, nodding.

“I… worried… you would realise I’m only good in bed and you’d rather spend other times with everyone else,” Kylo admits.   


“Darling, I _love_ to spend time with you. I also love the sex, but I _love_ time with you. Me liking others doesn’t decrease how much I like you. I like them significantly less.”  


“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t just… tell you.”  


“It’s okay. It’s hard to admit to any weakness in yourself, and also - I should have made you feel more secure and wanted. So. We can both learn from this?”  


Kylo nods, his hands lifting to cover Hux’s. “You _are_ good at relationships.”

“…I read a lot of advice columns first,” Hux admits, sheepishly. “And for the record: the growly, possessive thing… when we get back to our rooms?”  


“That’s still okay?”  


“Oh _yes_. More than okay.”  



End file.
